72,000 For Fish
by blues2003seahawks
Summary: Post "LD50" Kensi and Callen talk about what happened during the day. Particularly the burrito and fish. Established Kensi/Callen relationship.


Greetings everyone! Here is my newest NCIS: Los Angeles story. I hope that you enjoy it. Please send reviews I love to see them!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks, blues2003seahawks :)

* * *

"You are and idiot! Do you realize that you could have died today! When we were on the phone your main concern, besides getting a haz-mat team to the scene, was not about your health but the fact that I was eating a breakfast burrito. You could have been infected at that moment and you would not have known and seemingly not cared. Then you go to the mall and waste $72,000. But did you spend it on our wedding? No, you spent it on fish. Not just any fish. Stupid Koi fish that are from some prized Japanese linage that we have to replace, not our wedding." An extremely frustrated Kensi yelled at Callen as soon as the front door was closed. They had just walked into her apartment after a crazy day dealing with terrorists and the extremely deadly botulinum toxin.

"Kensi it was not my intention to waste $72,000 on fish. I honestly would have rather spent all that money on our wedding, and a down payment for a house to start our life together in." Callen calmly responded as he walked into her kitchen to get a glass of water. "I love you Kensi and I don't want to lose you to unhealthy eating habits. That's why I told you to lay off the breakfast burritos. You eat them so often that I know how your voice gets when you eat them."

Kensi mutters under her breath, "stupid cheese." By now she was seated at the table and looking at Callen as he stood at the sink. She was still frustrated but paused a moment to take in the first part of the mini soliloquy that Callen had said. "Did you really mean that about the wedding and house?"

"Of course Kensi, I know that neither of us wants a big shindig for a wedding so our wedding should cost three grand tops. You know that we have talked about this before. Neither of us has a lot of family and, in a way, we don't exist. We are ghosts. I would be happy to go down to the courthouse to get married but I want what you want. Which I know is not a lot. That would have left us $69,000 for a down payment. I want us and our family, whenever that happens, to have a good life." Callen pauses to take a drink of water. "You can yell at me all you want for not wanting to see the medical officer, but don't blame me for killing the Koi that cost us the wedding and house. Blame that one on Sam; he's the one that pushed me into the fountain."

Kensi began to laugh and smile, "Yeah, that's true Callen. Sam did save your life though. Hetty gave him that antidote to use if needed. I guess we do need to thank both of them for that. If it weren't for the two of them we most likely would not be here having this conversation. I would most likely be planning your funeral." Kensi pauses at the thought of that. "Callen planning your funeral is something that I don't want to do for a long time."

"I still don't like needles. I don't think that I will ever get over them."

"It may hurt for a moment but that beats the hospital or worse the morgue. I personally would rather have you above ground than six feet below it. Just don't require Sam to tell that he's going to save your life. If you do you'll end up wasting time and then you could die. Let him save your life, without your permission, and then you thank him. End of problem."

"I'll try to remember that the next time," as Callen moved from the sink to sit across the table from Kensi.

"Hopefully there will not be a next time Callen." Kensi looks at him. "At least, not a next time involving the botulinum toxin. I know and understand that there is always a possibility with our jobs that you could get injured with knives and guns or be seriously injured in a fight. I mean heck you've been shot five times at once and survived. Even I know that I'm not immune to the injuries."

As Kensi begins to ramble and freak out, Callen gets up from where he was seated at the table and moves next to Kensi. He pulls her out of her chair and into his arms and begins to attempt to calm Kensi down. "Kensi I'm right here. I'm right here with you. I don't plan on going anywhere. Kensi please calm down you don't have to cry. I've got you."

As Callen says this Kensi breaks down completely. Callen scoops her up bridal style and carries her out of the kitchen, down the hall to her bedroom, and lays her on the bed. He then gets into bed with her and holds Kensi close. After a few minutes Callen thinks that she is asleep but Kensi speaks sleepily.

"I still think that you are an idiot. Stupid botulinum toxin and terrorists. Remind me never to get a Botox treatment in my life."

"Yeah, well I think that you're stuck with me and I don't think that you are ever going to need Botox treatments. But I will remind if you ever do decide to go down that path."

"I'm not stuck with you yet. There is still time to return you, but I don't know if there is another model that I want. Maybe they have one that won't waste $72,000 on fish."

Callen is slightly shocked at what Kensi has just said.

"On the other hand I may just want to keep you the way you are." Kensi yawns, curls up into Callen and falls asleep.


End file.
